Angel: The Party
by Benji The Vampire Confuser
Summary: Cordelia has moved to LA to become an Actress. Angel has moved to LA to become Batman. Somehow they both end up at the same Hollywood party. Along with Joe and Micky of the Sunnydale Drama Club.


**Angel: The Party**

**Part of the Omniverse Project**

**by Benji: The Vampire Confuser**

_Angel and Cordelia belong to Joss Whedon. Pretty much everyone else is mine._

_Author's Note: Continuing the adventures of the Sunnydale Drama Club, 'cept they don't go to Sunnydale anymore._

"Well if you need funding I can hook you up. Both me and my wife are rich."

"Wait a minute Tom," Joe said. "You're a stuntman, and your wife runs an antique shop. How are you rich?"

"Uh, well it's inherited really."

"Well for folks with inherited money you guys are sure down to earth."

"We try. But seriously. Sita's already funding a Vampire flick, I doubt she'd have a huge problem helping with another one."

"She is?"

"Yeah, it's based on a book a friend of her's wrote."

"Huh. They need any actors for it?"

"I bet we could set up an audition or two."

"How about more?"

"Hey Joe," Micky said, walking up. "Are you still making yourself our guardian protector?"

"Are you being insolent Freshman?"

Micky smiled. His freshman year at UCLA had just started. Joe and the others were sophomores. Using his meager connections he'd obtained during the previous year and summer, Joe had managed to get him invited to this party.

"You'll never guess who I spotted over by the bar," Micky said, "Miss Sunnydale High herself."

"Cordelia?" Joe said, taken aback. "What's she doing in L.A.?"

_What was I thinking?_ she thought. _What WAS I thinking, coming here, thinking I could just, start a career, just like that? I mean, Joe hasn't really been in anything and he's been out here a year._ Suddenly she perked up. _I wonder if he's here-_

"Well, well well," a voice behind him spoke up. "Look who's caught the acting bug!"

_Speak of the devil._ "Joe! Hi!" She smiled brightly.

"Well," Joe greeted, "You've mastered the bright and cheery smile part of this business."

"How are you guys? Is anyone else here?"

"Okay, see, there's still more to learn, you never start a conversation by asking about someone else. But, that's never been a problem with you. Things not going the way you thought?"

Cordelia was taken aback. "You gonna answer my question?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I'm just surprised to see you." He took a deep breath. "Okay, here comes the recap. I've had to write this in many a letter. All right, none of us have been doing anything big, Ben was in the ensemble of Hair, Dustin had a lead role. Ben recently got a callback for Riff Raff in Rocky Horror, we've all done a hundred auditions and parties, Ben and Micky are here too, Dustin and Fitz are at another party, and in between auditions and parties, we somehow find time to study."

"Wow."

"Yeah, pretty dull. So, you. What's up with you? And be honest."

"I've suddenly discovered that while I was the big thing in Sunnydale, here, girls like me are a dime a dozen."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"Well listen, have you considered modeling? I mean, you've definitely got the look."

"Oh please, modeling, you think I could?"

"Sure. And about the acting, don't give up. It can be discouraging at first, I know."

"I just don't know if I have any talent."

"Cordy, talent is only a fourth of what you need out here. Just look at Keanu Reeves." He was rewarded with a smile. "And changing the topic to connections, which is what these parties are all about, there's a guy I think you should meet. He's only a stuntman, but his wife is helping fund a movie, and I'm sure he must have connections by now." He looked around for his friend. "Hey Tom! Come here for a minute!"

"Cordelia?"

Joe had been keeping an occasional eye on Cordelia. The conversation with Tom seemed to have brightened her spirits. She'd gone from slightly vulnerable newcomer to the Cordelia he'd known in high school in an eye blink. _And she was worried about not having talent._

His eyes narrowed at the sight before him now. Angel. Cordy didn't seem worried, she was talking to the man relaxedly. Joe knew that the vampire wasn't evil anymore, but it was hard to let go of the anger, the knowledge that this man had killed the girl he loved.

And now he was in L.A.

"Sigh."

Ben didn't fancy himself a hugely observant person. But he gradually became aware of being stared at. He covertly looked around, suddenly aware of what he'd successfully forgotten about until now. That he was in a room full of strangers, with his friends out of sight. He thought he saw one of the women in the crowd suddenly look away, but he wasn't sure. But as soon as he turned his back, the feeling of being watched returned.

"Don't look now me boyo," Joe said, coming up behind him. "But methinks ye're bein' checked out."

Ben started. "God don't do that Joe."

"Sorry. So, the girl. Go talk to her."

"Uh,"

"Look Introvert Boy, she's hot. And best of all, she's interested."

"Uh,"

"Go. Talk. To. Her." He looked back. "Oops, decisions been taken out of your hands."

Ben turned, to see the girl approaching. He swallowed, and turned to Joe. Only to see him disappear into the crowd. _Damn you Joe,_ he thought, _Damn you and the demon that spawned you._ He resolutely thrust his shyness away.

"Hi." she said. "I'm Brigid."

"Ben." he introduced himself.

"So I hear you met Oliver."

Angel turned, and saw the last person he'd wanted to see.

"Joe."

"Look I've got classes tomorrow, and I've gotta go soon. But I had to say this. I can't ever forget what you did. But I can accept that it wasn't really you that did it. It may take some time, but...I can forgive you. I wanted you to know that."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Angel watched him go. What was it that Doyle had said? He needed to not disconnect from people? He sighed. Maybe he was right.

Maybe.

The End


End file.
